A Recorder?
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Matsumoto brought something from the human world, and Toshiro and Momo have never seen it before. They wonder what it does, not knowing Matsumoto's plan, or does Matsumoto even know her own plan herself? Hitsuhina romance! oneshot. Please Review!


**Author's note: **Hi everyone, again! I know I should be updating my other fanfics, and I will very soon; sorry for the wait to all those that are reading them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Magical Love (Updated), Her Heavenly Guardian (New), Their First Kiss, Getting a Filling, Getting Sick

Story: A Recorder?

Toshiro had just finished all his paperwork, and now he could finally go and hang out with Momo. He quickly organized the rest of it and got up to leave. As he left he bumped into Matsumoto, who surprisingly, had also finished her paperwork. She was holding a bird, a parrot to be more exact. She seemed entranced by it.

"Taicho! Look what Orihime-chan gave me! It's some sort of mobile recorder. It doesn't even need batteries, and it can move by itself; you just let it go outside and I recharges by itself. It's even got such a cool design."

"Why would you need a recorder?" He asked Matsumoto. "I don't know, maybe you can record your feeling for Momo." She said teasingly, making the captain blush. "I-I have no feelings for Momo." He protested. "Then why did you stutter?"

"I-I'm n-not stuttering!" He replied trying to mask his embarrassment, but failing terribly. "Face it Taicho. You love Momo."

"Fine I do. Now just throw that stupid thing away, Matsumoto." He replied back knowing it was useless to argue with her about his feelings for Momo. A parrot was new to him, and he didn't know that it had already heard what he said. Neither did Matsumoto of course; she didn't know how to get the thing to record.

"Oh well, anyways Taicho, can you please watch over this thing for me?" she asked. "Why can't you watch it?" "Well, I'm busy, and since you're not, you can take care of it. Thanks Taicho!" she said quickly while running off, leaving Hitsugaya with it. He sighed and took it out the door to the 5th division.

"Hey Bedwetter!" he called out for her, and a red-faced Momo quickly ran outside to greet him. "Shiro-chan, don't call me that!" she corrected him. "Then don't call me Shiro-chan." He replied back with a smirk. Momo sighed, but didn't nod her head. Instead, she used a different approach. "Shiro-chan, please don't call me Bedwetter." She asked, this time with puppy dog eyes.

Toshiro looked away blushing, and said 'Fine' reluctantly. Momo then took him inside and gave him some tea. When they got back inside, Momo noticed him with the parrot. "What's that?" she asked with a hint of excitement. "Oh this, it's just a recorder that Matsumoto told me to take care of."

"Can I see it?" she asked like a little child getting seeing a new toy. "Here." He said handing her the bird; he couldn't help but feel a little jealousy for getting Momo's attention like that.

Momo touched its colorful feathers, and looked at it. "It doesn't look like a recorder, but it's so cute. Do you think Matsumoto-san would let me have it?" she asked. The parrot then fluttered its wings a bit. The name 'Matsumoto' seemed to trigger it.

"I don't know, maybe you can record your feeling for Momo." The parrot said, shocking Momo. "What's it talking about Shiro-chan?" she asked, the now really nervous Toshiro. He tried to get the parrot, but Momo moved it out of the way; she wanted to hear what it had to say.

"Face it Taicho. You love Momo." It said again, this time causing both of them to blush a bright red. "Fine I do." Came the voice again. Toshiro hid his face in view while finally grabbing the parrot. "You stupid recorder." He muttered under his breath. Then came the silence. It almost hurt to hear the silence between them.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun, is what that thing said true?" she asked finally making some noise. Toshiro was about to lie his way out of it, but decided against it. "Well, yea." Was all he said before getting up to leave, but Momo gripped his wrist.

He turned around to see why, but before he saw anything, she kissed him. Silently in their hearts, they knew what each other were thinking at that moment, 'I love you'. They made out with each other, and didn't notice the parrot flying out the window. It flew over all of Seireitei repeating all the secrets it had heard throughout the day.

**Author's note: **Well, finally done. Hope you guys liked it and review!


End file.
